You'll understand why I want you so desprately
by delacourweasleyx
Summary: Lea is Harry Styles's bestfriend,and Harry has always liked her.But what happens,when Harry signs her,and him,for the X-Factor UK?.


Had I really just been told,that my bestfriend had signed me up for X-Factor?.I stared at the curly-haired boy,blankly.I couldn't believe knew,that I had stage-fight."C'mon on Lea,you'll be fine" Harry said.

"No,Harry.I won't!" I protested.I glared at him."You know,I have stage-fight!".

"Yes.I know babe,but you need to get over it.".

"Harry's right Lea,you need need to get over your fear" Gemma said.

I looked at her in disbelief."Gem!,you're supposed to be sticking up for me!" I were starting to stare at me,I started to get slightly red.

"Harry Styles,you're up" Someone yelled.

"Wish me luck?" Harry smirked,pointing to his cheek.

I crossed my pouted."Okay i'm still mad at you!" I said,reaching over to Harry and giving him a give peck on the cheek

."Oh,and by the way you're next!" Harry yelled,as he walked,on stage.

"I hate you" I said,crossly.

"Love you too!" Harry said,giving me a cheeky wink.I poked my tongue out at him.I saw Harry walk out on stage,his green scarf,was firmly placed around his neck,and his curls were perfect,as sang Isn't she lovely by Stevie Wonder,and it was ,being Harry's bestfriend,had heard him sing before,but not this was something different,to the way he sang today.I couldn't explain Harry sang,I heard the judges comments.I didn't really give a crap,about their comments,I just wanted to see if my bestfriend had made it in.I listened closely,and heard that Harry got through.I jumped excitedly with Gemma,and we wrapped our arms around Harry,as he came off stage.

"I can't believe I heard it through!" He shouted.I was about say how happy I was for him,when I heard a voice yelling my name.I had completely forgetten that Harry signed me up to audition.

"Please, it for me" Harry said.

"I'm not sure about this,Harry".

" me?".

"Fine".

Harry leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips."Harry!" I yelled.

Harry winked,and pushed me towards with stage,with the help of with that,I was on stage,where dreams supposedly come true.

"What's your name,love?" Danni asked.

"Lea" I said,quietly.

"And what are you going to sing for us,Lea?" Louis said.

"The only execption by Paramore" I replied.I could feel everyone's eyes on me,making me more nervous,than I already was.

"I love that song,good luck" Simon ,he wasn't as scary,as everyone made him out to be.

As I held onto the mircophone tightly,I imagined no one was me.I started singing the first chorus,and the more I sang,I realised the more fun it was.I was hoping the audience and the judges would think that too.

"Oh,and i'm on my way to believing..." I sang,the last part of the song.I slowly opened my eyes,hoping no one was laughing at weren' were all clapping,and so,were the judges.I blushed,ever so slightly.

"Lea,darling,i'm glad you choose that really brings out your you" Danni said."It's a yes from me" She added with a smile.

"Yes" Nicole said,giving a warm smile.I returned it.

"It's a yes from me,,what about you?" I heard,Louis say.

"I think you're a good singer.I like your 's a yes from me" Simon said.I felt like jumping up and FREAKING COWELL,SAID I WAS A GOOD does that ever happen?.

"Okay,thank you so much" I smiled,and walked off the stage,handing the microphone to the next and Harry practially tackled me.

"I'm so happy for you,Le!" they shouted.

"Me too!.I can't believe this is happening!" I shouted.

After we had discussed how amazing it was that Harry and I,had gotten decided to go home and getting packing for boot camp,the next the car ride home,I sat at the back and I felt Harry's arms,snake around my leaned over and whispered to me "You were amazing,today".

I turned to face him,and his curls tickled my cheek."I wasn't really,but thank you were pretty good" I smiled.I felt Harry hover over me,and saw him look down at my lips,again.

"Your lips are really soft..." He hesitiated.I blushed."You look beautiful when you blush Lea" Harry said,getting closer to me.I went so red,I looked like a tomato."I'm serious" Harry said,lifting my chin up."I just want to kiss you and never let you go..." before,he could finish his sentance,he slammed his wet lips against we let go,he looked at me,dead in the eyes and said "I love you so be my girlfriend".

I grabbed his hand gently,and said "I love you too, i'm not sure we should date...".

Harry looked disapointed,I quickly kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I'm sorry".


End file.
